


[Podfic] Mom Makes Everything Better

by watery_melon_baller



Series: [Podfics] Maddie yeeted Danny into the Portal [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Maddie messes up, Mentions of Death, Phic Phight, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, REALLY BADLY, The portal accident, my tags:, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: A Podfic of Mom Makes Everything Better by DP_Marvel94.For Phic Phight 2020. Danny was alone when he turned on the portal that first time. Maddie comes downstairs just in time to see it happen, and sees Phantom pop out from where she'd just seen her son disappear.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton
Series: [Podfics] Maddie yeeted Danny into the Portal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Mom Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mom makes everything better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673208) by [DP_Marvel94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DP_Marvel94/pseuds/DP_Marvel94). 



> Hey, it's the gay who writes crack back with something totally different! After being very scared away from reading fanfic by the Jumanji fandom, I eventually decided to come back and try Danny Phantom fanfic after I finished the series and needed more. Turns out, when a fandom has a large body of work, half of which is not smut, fanfic is great! DP_Marvel94 graciously gave me permission to podfic this story of theirs. They have written a ton of great fics, and you should definitely check them out. They take good concepts and do excellent character work. This'll be my first podfic, and while far from perfect, I think I did okay. Sorry for any background noise you might hear; I share my recording space with my rabbits, so it's probably them. If you managed to make it to the end of this wall of text, props to you. Enjoy!

I finally discovered how to embed Soundcloud! So have this about a month (or more) too late:  


[Aru](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745) · [[Podfic] Mom Makes Everything Better](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745/podfic-mom-makes-everything-better)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!
> 
> Intro and Outro music credit:  
> Music: https://www.purple-planet.com  
> Please don't sue me


End file.
